modernpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rules
Claiming # All nations are available provided they have not been previously claimed by another user. See here for the master list of all nations. # To claim, a user must fill out this form. # User account must be at least one week old. # Once the form is filled out, users should wait to be contacted by a mod before posting a claim submission to the subverse. This contact will either be via Voat PM or IRC. # Claims will be processed on a first come first serve basis. # To unclaim a nation, simply make a post with the title as "UNCLAIM CountryName". # You must wait 1 week/1 in-game year before claiming a nation again. Posting # All users must post at least once a week with a non-META post. # A new claimant must make a non-META or non-CLAIM within a week of their claim. Users will be reminded of this rule with a PM if they haven't posted within 7 days. # Any user who hasn't posted in 7-13 days will receive a watch PM reminding them to post in the subverse. # Any user who hasn't posted in 14+ days will receive a warn PM that gives them 24 hours to respond. If the user doesn't respond within that time frame, their claim is removed. # Any user cannot have more then three unflaired posts at any given time. # All posts must be tagged with the corresponding flair. ## Meta: out of character posts (comics, jokes, questions, etc). ## Event: descriptions of things that happen in your country that require a roll from the mods, such as elections, and law changes. ## News: a recent summary of things that have taken place in your country. ## Conflict: war between two or more active players. A dice is rolled from 1 - 10 to determine the outcomes of the conflict. The mods will manage the battle. Details are necessary, like equipment, number of men, air support, and other similar items. ## Expansion: annexations or expansions of countries. Any post with this flair must go through mod approval. ## Roleplay: telling a story within your country. Mostly for events which are highly detailed and do not necessarily impact your country in the game. ## Claim: introducing a new nation to the subverse. ## Invalid: used by mods when a post needs changing, is unfair to other players, or is posted on meta day. Invalid posts do not effect anything in-game but we do not delete them from the subverse. ## Diplomacy: interactions between countries such as trades or state visits. ## Covert Ops: spying maneuvers or secret military operations. These work very similarly to Conflict posts. When a post receives colored flair, it means your post has been approved by the moderators. Please do not build off of posts that do not have colored flair. Time One week in real life is equal to one year in game. The subverse uses GMT time to determine when the days switch. * Monday: January/February * Tuesday: March/April * Wendesday: May/June * Thursday: July/August * Friday: September/October * Saturday: November/December * Sunday: Meta Day (News, Roleplay, Claim, and Meta posts only) Things that you should learn about your country to have a better game experience':' BASICS- You need to at least know these things; it takes no more than 10 minutes to learn all of these things. * Economy- What does your country import and export? How rich is the country? With whom do you trade? * Politics- What is the structure/model of your government? What are the basic political views of the party in power? What is the current basic political situation? * Geography- Who are your neighbours? What is your country's geography like- is it mountainous or flat, hot or cold, dry or wet, barren or forested? * Society/Culture- What are the basics beliefs of people in your country? What languages do they speak? What religions do they follow? * Education- How good is the education system in your country? How educated are people? A list of handy links and resources can be found in the Research Sources section SECOND-TIER KNOWLEDGE- Not vital, but helps add flavour and do more complex things * Economy - What is the country's tax system? How does this affect economic prosperity? What resources does the country have that they can activate to increase growth? * Politics - Who are all the major parties and what are their views? Geography- What are the regional geographical differences of your country? Where are the major cities and ports? * Military - What are your military capabilities? How many men do you have? What arms/equipment/training do they have? * Society/Culture - How does society/culture vary by region and does this create any conflicts? Is the culture evolving or staying the same? THIRD-TIER KNOWLEDGE- Only bother with this if you have a surplus of time and really enjoy the game * Economy '''- How does the infrastructure affect economic prosperity? What changes would benefit the country? What would the long term and short term costs and benefits be? How can relations with other nations be improved to facilitate trade? What resources do you have that other countries need? What resources do other countries have that you need? What sectors is your economy currently based on and how does this affect lifestyles in your country? Would changing sectors benefit the economy? * '''Politics - Who are all the major and minor parties and the key people within those parties? What do they believe, both individually and as parties? What parties have similar beliefs and are likely to form alliances? What parties are at odds with each other and actively try to sabotage the other party's legislation? How do political views/party support vary by region? How have recent events influenced political support of the various parties? * Geography - How does the varying geography of your country affect the political, social, cultural, and economic climate? What barriers, such as mountains or deserts, exist? How does infrastructure vary across the country? What are the main transit routes through the country and into neighbouring countries? Can the natural geography be altered to serve your needs? * Military - How does your military compare to those of your neighbours and world powers? What is the level of your military technology? How can it be improved? How is your military trained and supplied? Does your military have any goals contrary to those of the government? Does it act as part of the government or as a separate entity?